Ninja renard
by mava-chan
Summary: Quand le seul lien que l'on accepte dans sa vie est celui que l'on a avec un animal..Quand ce même animal est la seule chose qu'il nous reste... Couple : totalement barge, mais sasunaru quand même...techniquement ! Rating M parce que c'est n'importe quoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **mava-chan

**Disclaimer : **c'est jamais à moi de toute façon

**Genre : **un truc de dingue, je me demande comment j'ai pu penser à ça... je suis une félée

**Note : La scène se passe après le combat dans la Vallée de la Fin…**

--

La pluie tombait drue sur les deux genins. Le silence des gouttes ouvrait la marche à la lourde atmosphère.

Le petit blond venait de se prendre un chidori en plein cœur. De son côté, l'attaquant jubilait. Il en avait enfin fini avec cette dobe. Il le laissa négligemment tomber au sol. Ce dernier, heurta dans sa chute une pierre aiguisée qui lui ouvrit le crâne.

**- Pff, tu te fais mal tout seul, baka.**

Sur ce, sans un regard en arrière, il s'en alla rejoindre le maître serpent.

Mais en Naruto, les choses étaient plus agitées. Son corps se mourrait et son esprit divaguait. Les parois de la cage de Kyubi vibraient tel un tremblement de terre. Mais où était donc passé son hôte ? Les tremblements avaient progressivement atteint les fondements de son esprit, semblant obscurcir les salles à leur passage. Kyubi ressentit quelque chose qu'il croyait ne jamais ressentir : la peur. Il faisait noir partout et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ce passait. Était-ce ça la mort ? Non, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Le démon envoya une monumentale charge de chakra à travers le corps de son hôte. Il ne mourrait pas de la main d'un Uchiha.

Le chakra du démon entoura de son halo médical le corps du blondinet. L'enveloppe charnelle se releva d'elle-même et se mit accroupie.

La lumière revenait autour de lui. Il était soulagé, il détestait ne pas voir ce qui se passait lorsque lui était enfermé. Les lampes se rallumaient tandis qu'une petite silhouette se découpait dans la pénombre. Le renard se déplaça jusqu'à l'entrée de sa cage pour voir…un renardeau. Enfin, techniquement un petit être à quatre pattes, avec deux petites oreilles et un long museau, pour lui, c'était soit une proie, soit un renardeau. Et comme les renardeaux dorés aux yeux bleus n'existaient pas, c'était soit son hôte, soit il était fou.

Le petit être de l'autre côté des barreaux s'approcha de lui d'un pas léger.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? Demanda le renard sur ses gardes.**

Mais le petit animal n'en avait cure et continuait tranquillement à avancer vers lui.

**- Eh ! Arrête-toi là tu veux !!**

Mais non, la minuscule créature faisait son bout de chemin malgré la menace. Au contraire elle passa une patte dans la cage et attendit.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

D'un coup de patte, le renard délogea l'intrus qui, têtu, revint reprendre la même place qu'avant. Le démon l'expulsa encore une fois. Et encore une fois, l'intrus revint en position d'attaque, ou plutôt en position de jeu.

**- JE NE SUIS PAS EN TRAIN DE JOUER, DEGAGE !!**

L'animal prit peur et s'en alla à travers les couloirs vers la surface.

Le corps de Naruto se réanima, une lueur de peur collée au fond des yeux. La petite corpulence courut jusqu'au bois d'en face. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche, il trouva une petite cavité au creux des racines d'un arbre, mais fut coincé lorsqu'il voulut y entrer. Il était trop gros.

N'ayant pas d'autres solutions, il se calla à la gauche de l'arbre centenaire, dans le froid glacé de la nuit. Inconsciemment, il se réfugia dans les couloirs de son esprit. Il était seul entre le sol mouillé et les courants d'air frais.

Le renardeau glapit, il ne voulait pas rester tout seul et pleura donc sa solitude.

**- RENARDEAU !!**

Le rugissement du démon ébranla les tuyaux, terrassant d'effroi le petit renard. Mais ses gémissements s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que le silence revenait.

Kyubi était agacé. Se maîtrisant tant bien que mal, il appela le plus doucement qu'il put :

**- Naruto ? Na-ru-tooooo !**

Prudemment, l'interpellé passa sa truffe par l'embrasure de la porte.

**- Je crois que je vais te transformer, sinon je vais vouloir te bouffer et ce ne sera pas joli joli.**

Effrayant encore un peu plus son hôte, le démon apporta les modifications nécessaires à l'enveloppe corporelle qui gelait dehors.

**- Et maintenant, DEGAGE !!**

Sans savoir comment, le renardeau se retrouva dans le monde réel. Affolé, il décida de retenter de rentrer dans la souche. Bizarrement, il y arriva cette fois sans problèmes.

Bon, ce n'était pas du luxe, c'était même pire, mais au moins il était à l'abri de la bise d'hiver. Frissonnant du manque de chaleur, le bébé renard fourra son museau dans sa queue touffue et ferma les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil perça l'obscurité. Le renard s'empressa d'aller se réchauffer.

D'instinct, il se lança sur la piste d'un lapin, qu'il attrapa sans mal pour le petit déjeuné. Ensuite, il flâna, fureta, s'abreuvant au gré de ses envies. Puis il se lança à la poursuite d'un lièvre, avec lequel il eut un peu plus de mal tout de même.

Soudain il sentit une intrigante odeur. C'était du sang. Il remonta donc la piste et débarqua devant un campement…

--

**reviews ??**


	2. Chapter 2

Pas trop envie de mettre la présentation, alors, je vais faire sans et juste m'écorcher la langue en disant que je n'ai aucun droits officiels sur les persos... Si ça vous dérange tant, j'en ferais une plus tard...

--

N'étant pas suicidaire, le renard regarda les installations, tranquillement sous le couvert des arbres. Il bavait avidement sur la brochette de poissons qui grillait au-dessus du feu.

Voyant que le lieu était désert, il céda à son estomac. A pas de velours, le jeune renard se dirigea vers les objets de convoitise.

Il aurait aimé sauter mais…il n'était pas assez bête pour espérer éviter le brasier. Dépité, il se roula en boule sur place, trouvant l'endroit beaucoup plus chaud que sa nuit passée.

Les ninjas d'Oto en déplacement retournèrent manger leurs poissons. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de trouver un animal sauvage se réchauffant paisiblement au coin de leur feu !

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?**

**- Tu me le demandais à moi, là ?**

**- Non, je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas pu y répondre** _avec ta cervelle._

**- Il est venu parce qu'il a fait froid ces derniers temps et qu'il a faim parce qu'il est trop jeune pour se débrouiller entièrement tout seul. **

**- Comment tu sais tout ça, Sasuke ?**

**- Un peu de logique, c'est tout. **

**- Et même. Je vois pas comment tu saurais autant d'information sur un chien aussi rapidement.**

**- Ben déjà, c'est pas un chien, c'est un renard.**

**- Un renard ?! Y'a des renards à Konoha ?**

**- Faut croire que oui.**

**- Moi, je le trouve mignon ce p'tit bout d'poil.**

**- Ben, prend-le si tu veux, du moment qu'il a pas mangé le repas.**

**- Ha ha ! Peux-tu me dire, s'il avait faim, pourquoi il ne s'est pas servi ? Monsieur le génie !**

**- C'est simple. Il est trop petit et pas aussi idiot que toi pour sauter à une hauteur pareille. **

**- Fait chier !!**

Après cette charmante discussion du quartet d'Oto, ils allèrent se restaurer.

En attendant, Jiroubou au grand cœur, essaya d'approcher le magnifique renard. Ce dernier se réveilla et courut en direction de la forêt. L'immense personnage en avait failli faire une crise de « Le renard, il m'aime pas ! ».

**- C'n'est pas comme ça qu'on appâte un renard voyons ! Puis, t'es trop grand, tu lui as fait peur. **

**- Et bien fais-le toi ! Puisque t'es plus fort que tout le monde !**

Piqué dans son ego, Sasuke se leva et se plaça en face de l'endroit où le renard devait s'être tapi. Il resta immobile, le poisson presqu'au ras du sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, le bébé vint essayer de se nourrir. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa.

Victorieux, il le ramena vers l'ensemble du groupe.

**- Tiens, Jiroubou, c'est bien toi qui le voulait non ?**

Voyant la bête s'agiter, mordre, griffer et se débattre comme un beau diable, le gros se ravisa.

**- Prend-le si tu veux, moi je veux ton poisson.**

**- C'est vrai Sasuke ! Prend-le, tu le connais si bien !**

**- Hors de question. Je vois pas ce que j'en ferais.**

Le brun laissa donc le captif tailler direct à travers bois. Perdu, le jeune renard essaya de se rappeler où il avait dormi la veille, mais ce fut mission impossible.

Il entra donc dans un fourré et se réfugia dans son esprit. Là par contre, il connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Timidement, il inspecta la salle. Ne voyant pas l'autre renard, il y entra plus franchement. Tout à coup, deux yeux rouges vifs apparurent.

**- Que viens-tu faire là renardeau ? Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul ?**

Le petit baissa les oreilles. Finalement le grand renard capitula. Il se devait d'aider quelqu'un de sa race. En aucun cas, il n'aurait laissé une tierce personne dormir dans un pan de sa queue. En aucun cas il n'aimait ce petit truc qui ronronnait en dormant.Non, il était d'abord démon avant d'être renard. On disait « démon renard » et non « renard démon » !

Le lendemain arriva bien vite pour la pelote de poils or. Le soleil se reflétait merveilleusement dans sa fourrure. Il se dirigea au même endroit que la veille, son côté charognard prenant le dessus.

**- Et, les gars ! Le renard d'hier soir !**

**- Nani ?! Il ne va plus nous lâcher ou quoi ?**

**- Il croit sûrement qu'il y a des restes de nourriture. Quand ils ont très faim, ils deviennent des charognards. **

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Parce que les loups fonctionnent pareil.**

**- Et d'où tu connais des loups toi ?**

**- Dans les livres. **

**- Bon, ben j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous suivre jusqu'au repère. **

**- Il est pas assez rapide.**

**- Ca court vite ces p'tites bêtes.**

**- Peut-être Monsieur je-sais-tout, mais nous on saute d'arbres en arbres et on n'en a rien à foutre de lui.**

Sur cette phrase pleine de gentillesse, le groupe s'en alla, laissant le renard chercher sa maigre pitance.

Il ne trouva malheureusement que quelques miettes de poisson calciné dans les cendres et une petite bouchée de biscuits.

Le renard n'étant pas rassasié, huma l'air. Une délicieuse odeur de biscuit y flottait. Par l'odeur alléché, il s'élança à travers champs et fourrés en sa direction.

Ne dit-on pas que la nourriture guide les peuples ?

--

Dites-moi surtout si je dois continuer ou pas !!

**Reviews ??**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Ca commence à sérieusement me pomper les présentations, surtout qu'à force plus personne ne les lit (moi-même je regarde pas, sauf quand il y a des notes (on sait jamais)). Donc, sauf si j'ai qualque chose d'important à dire, à partir je commence tout de suite...**

La nuit tomba. Il avait encore plus faim et soif que la matinée. Pourtant, il continuait à avancer. L'odeur se faisait plus forte, plus fraîche, lui redonnant des forces. Puis, il distingua une lumière au loin. Ses dernière forces le portèrent jusqu'au campement des nukenins. Le pas aussi léger qu'un poids plume, il s'y aventura.

Ils étaient tous assis autour du feu, lui tournant le dos. Le bébé huma de nouveau l'air ; les biscuits étaient dans un des sacs auprès de lui. Ils étaient dans celui qui était au sommet de la pile, le plus gros également. Escaladant les autres bagages, il usa des griffes et des dents pour arriver à ses fins. Il commençait à s'émoustiller contre le gros machin vert à la si bonne senteur, poussant de temps à autres de petits cris, qui au final alertèrent les nukenins.

**Kidoumaru : - Vous pensez comme moi ?**

**Tayuya : - Oui, c'est quoi ?**

Le brun se retourna pour chercher la réponse et tomba sur… Le glaçon qu'il était en explosa de rire.

**Sasuke : - Un renard en train de chercher à manger…MDR…Jiroubou, t'es trop bête !**

**Kidoumaru et Tayuya : - Hein ? Firent deux des autres missing-nin.**

**Jiroubou : - Pourquoi je suis con d'abord ?**

**Sasuke : - Parce que à cause de toi, il y a encore un renard dans le camp.**

**Tayuya : - JIROUBOU !!!**

**Jiroubou : - Hé ! C'est le même renard que la dernière fois !**

**Kidoumaru : - Qui est l'idiot qui a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas nous suivre, hein ?**

**Sasuke : - Moi, j'ai dit que ça courrait vite ces p'tites bêtes.**

**Kidoumaru : - Bon, puisque tu en connais un rayon, tu vas t'en occuper.**

**Sasuke : - Pour l'emmener avec moi chez Orochimaru et ensuite m'en faire une jolie carpette ?**

**Tayuya : - Non, quoique ça ferait un joli tapis jaune… Je veux dire, tu seras le premier de l'histoire à avoir un renard ninja, imagine un Kyubi miniature pour toi tout seul !**

**Sasuke : - Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il pourra être un animal ninja ?**

**Sakon : - Il a un assez bon flair pour nous avoir suivi, une bonne endurance aussi. Et il n'est pas si bête qu'il en a l'air.**

**Tayuya : - Il faut que tu essayes après tout. Tu pourras toujours avoir ton tapis si ça ne marche pas.**

**Sasuke : - Très bien, mais à une condition. Je veux les biscuits de Jiroubou pour le nourrir la journée.**

**Jiroubou : - Hors de question !**

**Sasuke : - T'es obligé vieux ! Sinon cette pauvre petite créature va mourir de faim.**

Au même moment, la pauvre petite créature dégringola de la pile de sacs. Le géant le prit en pitié et accepta donc de partager ses réserves avec lui. Le brun passa ainsi sa soirée à donner des gâteaux et à essayer d'approcher le renard…comme un con.

**Kidoumaru : - Ton apprentissage prend du temps, le génie.**

**Sasuke : - C'est un animal sauvage, c'est tout à fait normal.**

Malgré ses propres paroles, le brun alla se coucher à peine 5 minutes après. Les autres le suivirent également. Le renard se vit donc obligé de se rouler près des cendres encore fumantes. On le voyait frissonner de loin. Au milieu de la nuit, Tayuya alla pisser (excuser l'écart de langage mais je trouvais que c'était plus drôle comme ça…). Au retour, elle tomba sur un petit truc doré qui tremblait de partout.

**Tayuya : - SASUKE !!**

Sa douce voix réveilla tout le campement.

**Tayuya : - TON RENARD VA CREVER DE FROID !!**

Le brun, en colère, se leva empli de mauvaise foi. Il attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou (et non du cul !(p.s : quand je me relis pour corriger, et ben, je me demande vraiment comment je peux écrire de telles conneries...) et repartit dormir. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir. La créature, elle, ne se fit pas prier et se logea dans l'endroit le plus confortable qu'elle trouva : le cou du nukenin.

Le lendemain matin, Tayuya se réveilla, pour une fois, de bonne heure et surtout de bonne humeur. A pas feutrés, elle alla voir le plus jeune d'entre eux. Sasuke, quant à lui, se fit tirer de ses songes par un « KAWAI !! » plus que retentissant.

**Tayuya : - Sasuke, tu sais que les renards ont froid le soir ? Il faut dormir plus souvent avec eux !**

**Sasuke : - ….**

Le brun était de mauvaise humeur. En plus, un renard s'était endormi sur son cou…c'est que c'était chaud ces petites bêtes !

Après cet intercalage matinal, ils reprirent leur longue route vers le repère. Le brun portait le renardeau à bout de bras tandis que le gros lui donnait une chips sur deux. Chose qui arrivait tellement souvent que le réceptacle d'Orochimaru en eut assez.

**Sasuke : - Tu peux arrêter de lui donner des chips. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait ta capacité à manger continuellement. A partir de maintenant, il attendra midi comme tous le monde.**

**Jiroubou : - Pauvre petite bête ! Elle a un maître si tyrannique !**

Personne ne tint compte de sa remarque et ils passèrent leur chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une rivière pour pêcher le déjeuner et le dîner. Cependant, le brun s'éclipsa vers la forêt avec le petit nouveau. Il le posa à terre et le suivit.

Après deux arrêts pipi où il fut soulager que le renard ne se soit pas soulager sur lui durant la matinée (lol, le mauvais jeu de mots !), il obtint enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Le traqueur naturel avait flairé une piste. Il dût attendre encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'avoir un gros lièvre et un lapin. Il commençait à y trouver de bon côtés à cet animal. Du coup, le soir venu, lorsque Kidoumaru mit les poissons à griller, Sasuke se fit rôtir un beau lièvre devant toute son escorte en colère.

**Kidoumaru : - Où est-ce que tu as eu ça toi ?**

**Sasuke : - Ca ? Ce gentil renard dont personne ne voulait me l'a offert en cadeau.**

**Kidoumaru : - Fais chier ! J'aurais dû le prendre !**

**Sasuke : - Et ben tant pis pour toi ! Il est à moi le renard, vous avez tous été d'accord pour me le refiler.**

**Tayuya : - N'empêche, tu aurais pu en prendre pour nous !**

**Sasuke : - Il est jeune, faut pas pousser ! C'est déjà bien deux prises.**

Agrémentant son argument d'un regard noir qui clotura la discussion, le brun mordit dans la chaire fraîche de son repas et donna le lapin au bébé renard. Ils mangèrent dans un silence électrique, dérangé uniquement par les craquements d'os que faisait l'un d'entre eux en arrivant sur la fin de sa proie.

**Sasuke : - Tcheu ! Tu t'es vraiment sali !**

En effet, le renardeau avait le museau de la même couleur que le pelage habituel des siens, c'est-à-dire rouge feu, ce qui contrastait grandement avec la véritable couleur or de son pelage. Horrifié par la bête ensanglantée, Sakon donna à son maître officiel un mouchoir humide.

**Sakon : - Nettoie-moi cette horreur !**

Avec tout de même un air de « je m'en foutisme », le brun nettoya le museau de son compagnon. Le petit renard essaya plusieurs fois de s'extirper de la poigne de fer, en vain. Finalement, il y passa et ressorti propre comme un sou neuf.

**Sakon : - Je préfère les choses propres, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.**

La chose propre en question n'entendait pas de cette oreille le fait de se laver. Prenant toute sa colère, il essaya de mordre la vilaine main qui se retira in extremis de sa portée. Cependant, il continua à grogner. Amusé, le brun lui tapa le bout du nez et se mit vite fait hors de portée d'une morsure. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège jusqu'à ce que le challenger ne s'épuise.

**Sasuke : - Tu es nul.**

**Tayuya : - Il faudrait lui trouver un nom.**

**Sasuke : - J'y réfléchirais.**

**Kidoumaru : - Et pourquoi pas…**

**Sasuke : - C'est mon animal, c'est moi qui le nomme.**

**Kidoumaru : - Mais…**

**Sasuke : - Oyasumi nasai.**

Le brun quitta donc le groupe, ne les laissant donc pas le temps de lui soumettre un nom.

**Kidoumaru : - Huh ! De toute façon, je l'aime pas moi son renard !**

**----------------------------**

Finalement, j'ai mis les noms dans les dialogues, parce qu'apperement, ce n'était pas très clair dans les deux premiers chapitres.

Je m'excuse aussi pour la très longue attente, mais j'hésitais vraiment à la continuer...finalement, pour le peu de gens qui apprécient, j'ai décidé de me forcer. Ca aussi, c'est mon cadeau de Noel...


	4. Chapter 4

Le brun accompagné de son animal entra dans son futon. La petite boule pleine de poil et carrément sans gène, vint immédiatement se poster sous sa tête.

**- Jamais vu un oreiller avec un coccyx. Décale-toi un peu !**

Le brun modifia légèrement la position du renard et s'endormit paisiblement sur son flanc. Le lendemain était le dernier jour de marche jusqu'au repère. Ils devraient normalement arriver, au plus tard dans l'après midi. Sac sur le dos et renard dans les bras, Sasuke suivait calmement son escorte. La bestiole, elle, émettait de temps à autre des grondements lorsque son porteur changeait de position ou lorsque l'atterrissage se faisait trop brutal. De son côté, Tayuya les enviait; sa fourrure devait être si douce !

**- Sasuke, laisse-moi le porter un peu, tu dois être fatigué.**

N'ayant rien contre le fait de s'alléger un peu, le corbeau accepta. Le groupe se posa alors quelque seconde pour le changement de main. La jeune fille tendit les mains vers la boule de poils réveillée.

**- Viens voir maman !cria-t-elle toute contente.**

Le sans-nom la renifla un peu, allant même jusqu'à donner un petit coup de langue sur ses doigts. Finalement, il décida de la mordre de ses crocs acérés.

**- ITAI !! SALETE !!**

D'un geste impulsif, Tayuya gifla ladite saleté, la projetant avec force par terre. Bie qu'il eût très envie de lui refaire le portrait, Sasuke se retint et ramassa juste la créature qui gémissait à ses pieds. Il l'examina sommairement, constatant avec regret que ses os étaient trop fragiles pour être restés intacts après une telle chute.

**- On aurait dû écouter Kidoumaru quand il avait dit : « On s'en fout de lui », pestiféra la seule fille du groupe qui n'en finissait plus.**

Sans relever la pique, le brun partit en tête avec Sakon et Ukon, heureusement beaucoup plus calmes. Il fallait soigner son compagnon au plus vite, il n'avait pas envie qu'il soit boiteux toute sa vie. Jiroubou ayant généreusement fait l'offre de ses apéritifs pour rassasier l'estomac de quelqu'un, ils sautèrent la pause de midi pour gagner en temps.

**- Nous y voilà enfin ! Viens, nous allons te montrer ta chambre.**

Essayant tant bien que mal de se repérer dans le dédalle infini de couloirs tous semblables, le brun eut la possibilité d'aménager sa chambre. Il y avait en tout et pour tout, un lit, un bureau et une salle de bain personnelle. Les murs suintaient peut-être mais bon, c'était déjà plus meublé que ce qu'il croyait avoir. Il déposa le renard sur la couche, mais ce dernier voyant la moiteur du lit sauta à terre.

**- Pourquoi je dormirais sur un lit dont même un renard ne voudrait pas ? marmona le brun dans sa barbe (façon d'parler évidemment).**

Très bonne question en effet. Le dit renard ayant un peu soif, alla s'abreuver sur l'un des murs humides.

**- He ! Ne bois pas ça voyons ! Je sais même pas d'où ça sort, et pire, s'il y a un truc dedans !**

Le brun le redéposa donc sur le lit, mais le renard n'appréciant vraiment pas les matières urticantes redescendit.

**- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te porter.**

Le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il alla visiter la salle de bain.

**- Cool ! Une baignoire ! Du luxe mon petit Himiko ! Tiens, Ryooshi, ça m'est venu tout seul…j'aime bien. Bon, et si on allait voir le grand patron ? Tu marches ?**

Le petit renard suivait son maître en boitillant. Sa patte arrière lui faisait mal, lui donnant un air de clopin-clopant assez jovial. Sa queue touffue se dandinant au rythme de ses petits sauts forcés, ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle dans laquelle on leur avait donné rendez-vous. Tous les hauts personnages d'Oto no kuni y étaient, à savoir Kabuto, Orochimaru et le quintet. Examinant attentivement la pièce, Sasuke se rendit compte que s'était en fait une grande salle à manger et qu'apparemment, la place d'honneur lui avait été réservée. Il alla donc s'assoir à la gauche d'Orochimaru, la droite revenant en tout temps et en tout lieu à Kabuto.

**- Bienvenue à Oto no kuni, Sasuke-kun.**

**- …**

Orochimaru remarqua soudainement la masse dorée qui venait tranquillement de s'installer aux pieds de son nouvel élève.

**- C'est quoi ça ?**

**- Himiko, mon renardeau.**

**- Tu as un renard ?!**

**- Oui j'en ai un. Ca pose problème ?**

**- Ca dépend. Il sait se battre ?**

**- Il est jeune, il peut encore apprendre.**

**- Bien, bien. Ca sera un peu comme ta marque de reconnaissance… Et si nous nous restaurions mes amis ?**

Le petit animal vit donc le brun entamer son assiette, espérant une feuille de salade.

**- J'ai l'impression qu'il a mal à la patte, remarqua après un certain temps Kabuto.**

**- Oui, Tayuya l'a balancé par terre tout à l'heure.**

**- IL M'AVAIT MORDU LA MAIN !!**

**- J'aime ce renard, dit Orochimaru en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.**

**- Orochimaru-sama !essaya Tayuya pour qu'il prenne sa défense.**

**- J'aime les gens de caractère. Ce renard en a. Donc, j'aime ce renard. C'est tout à fait logique !**

**- Oui mais bon, c'est méchant quand même.**

**- On n'est pas réputé pour être des gentils non plus, alors rassied-toi et mange.**

Rembarrée, Tayuya becta ses œufs mimosa en boudant.

**- Pitit, pitit !**

**- Ryooshi, il s'appelle Ryooshi !**

**- Puisque tu le souhaites. Ryooshi ! Appela Kabuto de dessous la table.**

Mais le petit ne bougea pas d'un iota, peut-être juste une oreille pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien vu des lunettes louches l'appeler. Ne se démontant pas aussi facilement, l'argenté aux lunettes louches essaya avec une carotte.

**- Ryooshi, t'as pas faim ?**

**- A première vue, non. Et ne gaspille pas un si beau festin pour un animal.**

**- Hai, Orochimaru-sama. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on mange aussi bien.**

**- Je veux même pas voir ce qu'il y aura demain. Pourvu que le stock de gratin soit épuisé…**

**- Tu auras ce qu'on te donnera. Et puis, la nourriture a le mérite d'être très énergétique.**

La plupart de gens ne voulant pas contredire le maître en disant que c'était bien la seule qualité que l'on pouvait attribuer à ses repas, préférèrent passer le reste du repas dans le silence. Tous, sauf un petit truc jaune qui regardait de ses orbes bleues avides la fourchette de son maître. Dépité d'attendre dans le vide, le truc finit par pousser un petit cri à mi-chemin entre le glapissement et le jappement. Tous les invités se retournèrent vers lui.

**- T'avais faim en fait. Tiens.**

Le renard happa avec joie le bout d'asperge que lui tendait son noiraud de maître.

**- Quelle belle bête ! Je trouve son pelage original, commenta Kabuto.**

**- Je trouve aussi, et puis les yeux bleus, moi, j'adore, s'extasia Tayuya.**

**- C'n'est pas ça qui t'as empêché de lui casser une patte.**

**- C'ÉTAIT IMPULSIF !! Et quand bien même, je suis sûre qu'elle est même pas cassée.**

**- Sasuke-kun, puisque tu as fini, allons soigner ton renardeau. Ca doit lui lancer un minimum.**

Clopin-clopant, le malade courut du mieux qu'il put derrière les deux hommes. Le médic-nin les mena jusqu'à sa chambre.

**- Met-le sur le lit.**

Le brun obtempéra. Le médecin se saisit de la patte souffrante.

**- Elle est juste foulée.**

Le halo vert caractéristique des jutsu médicaux se mit à scintiller dès que l'argenté eut posé ses mains sur la zone à soigner. Ryooshi prit peur mais deux autres mains fermes le maintinrent jusqu'à qu'il eut tous les soins nécessaires.

**- Voilà, c'est fini. Au moins, maintenant tu sais où se trouve la petite infirmerie.**

**- La petite ?**

**- Ben, oui. Je ne vais pas faire dormir quelqu'un dans mon propre lit quand même ! Je suis un peu égoïste en fait…**

**- …merci…**

Ne voulant pas assister à une grande réflexion de la part du tenant de l'infirmerie, il s'en alla vers sa propre chambre. Fatigué, il plongea directement dans son lit et ne remarque qu'au dernier moment le renard s'abreuvant sur le mur.

**- Ryooshi ! Viens là !**

L'interpellé se rendit tranquillement jusqu'au pied du lit, d'où il fut soulever.

**- Viens me servir d'oreiller mon beau.**

Mais le beau ne voulait pas dormir, au contraire il s'agitait.

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir ? C'est le changement de décor ?**

Au même moment, le ventre de l'insomniaque exprima son mécontentement.

**- C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien te donner à manger ? Y'a plus rien.**

Le brun regarda dans le couloir et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune lumière. Il n'allait pas les réveiller tout de même.

**- Bon, Ryooshi, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir pioncer le ventre vide.**

Il éteignit donc la lumière et fourra le renard sous la couette. Il ne voulait pas entendre l'estomac non-rempli gargouiller toute la nuit. Pourvu qu'il y ait quelque chose pour lui demain matin. La tête pas tout à fait tranquille, il s'endormit en ignorant le plus possible les bruits dont il se sentait responsable. C'était son rôle de veiller au bien être d'Ryooshi, et il allait être obligé de le laisser crever de faim…

----------------------------------------

Je pense que mon Sasuke est beaucoup plus humain que dans le manga. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'est qu'avec son renardeau, ce qui prouve que c'est une relation privilégiée....enfin ça c'est mon avis, et le vôtre ?


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain matin arriva bien lentement pour celui d'entre eux qui avait faim.

**- Bien dormi, mon petit Ryooshi ?**

Un gargouillement plus que sonore lui répondit. Attristé, il se leva et partit chercher à manger pour le renard marchant à ses pieds. Avec un peu de peine, il trouva la cuisine, du moins la salle qui y ressemblait le plus. Il fouilla, ouvrit tous les placards sans compter les tiroirs, mais ne trouva rien qui puisse servir de repas à Ryooshi.

**- Bon, je crois qu'il va falloir aller à la chasse.**

Ils allèrent donc dans la forêt qui se trouvait à la surface. Arrivés assez profond, le renard ne répondit plus de rien et partit battre la campagne. Il dégotta un beau lièvre bien grassouillet. Sasuke voulut rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve quelque chose pour le midi mais ils tombèrent sur un serpent assez hostile :

**- Sasuke-kun, que fais-tu hors de mon repère, sans autorisation et surtout d'aussi bonne heure ?**

**- Mon renard a crevé de faim hier soir.**

**- Il est mort ?**

**- Non, mais je l'ai emmené chasser.**

**- Et il a déjà pris quelque chose ?**

**- Un lièvre.**

**- Il est doué pour son âge je trouve. Tu l'as eu où ?**

**- Je l'ai trouvé, il était tout seul.**

**- Bon, on verra pour lui plus tard, Kabuto planche déjà sur les techniques de dressage. Nous par contre, nous avons du pain sur la planche, alors ne tarde pas trop.**

**- Bien, Orochimaru-sama.**

La vipère s'en alla, rassurée par les intentions plus que louables de son futur réceptacle.

**- Ryooshi. Ryooshi ? Où t'es ?**

Grâce au sharingan, un 360 du lieu où il était fut vite fait. Sans résultat. Affolé pour une raison inconnue, il se mit à chercher plus loin, et la vipère oblige, plus vite. Finalement, il le retrouva en train de s'abreuver à un mince filet d'eau. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé boire depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux toxiques.

**- On doit rentrer maintenant, Ryooshi.**

Essuyant son museau dans la manche du brun, le renard se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre d'un certain Kabuto.

**- Sasuke-kun ? Un problème ?**

**- Oui. Je ne veux pas que mon renard boive l'eau qui suinte des murs de ma chambre.**

**- Je me ferais un réel plaisir de veiller sur lui pour toi…Bon entraînement.**

**- Merci…**

Kabuto jugea la masse aux yeux bleus qui n'ayant put suivre son maître, le fixait lui.

**- Hors de question que tu me déranges alors que je fais des recherches - même si c'est pour toi que je les fais…**

Les murs défilaient au rythme incessant des grognements de l'animal. Kabuto se pressait encore plus. Il n'y avait qu'avec Sasuke que le canidé était calme, et avec lui, il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il mordillait, éraflait ses bras, grognait contre ses poignets… Quand enfin il était fatigué, il ne cessait de hurler à la mort. Il fallait au plus vite qu'il s'en débarrasse. A son grand soulagement, il aperçu l'aire d'entraînement du quintet d'Oto.

**- Jiroubou !**

**- Oui, Kabuto-san ?**

**- Voilà pour toi. Garde-moi Ryooshi et ramène-le-moi avant que Sasuke-kun n'ait fini son entraînement.**

**- Nani ?? Mais on doit le tester aujourd'hui !**

**- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux pour tester une seule personne !**

**- Mais on remarquera qu'il est avec moi…en plus il n'arrête pas de faire du bruit.**

**- Je sais bien qu'il fait du bruit - ça m'énerve d'ailleurs - mais je dois faire des recherches pour le maître et je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vérifier s'il ne va pas boire l'eau du mur.**

**- Donnez-lui une gamelle avec un bout de viande dedans.**

**- Si j'étais lui, je ne prendrais pas quelque chose qui vient de quelqu'un à qui je tape sur les nerfs. Bon, rajouta-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, Jiroubou, j'ai besoin de toi alors suis-moi.**

**- D'accord, mais je ne porte pas cet espèce d'enragé !**

Kabuto s'en alla, ruminant des jurons dans sa barbe. Ce renard le faisait vraiment chier maintenant. Une fois arrivés dans la bibliothèque, le renard fut lâché avec joie par terre.

**- Surveille-le bien surtout.**

**- D'accord.**

L'argenté eut enfin le loisir de se renseigner sur les techniques de dressage d'animaux à l'art ninja. Il voulait surtout connaître le secret des gens du clan Onizuka. Finalement, la seule chose concrète qu'il trouva fut la technique de l'énervement. Technique qui le chiffonnait du fait que Sasuke sera son seul et unique maître, et qu'ils risquaient d'être à peine tolérés auprès du corbeau par le renard. Il poussa donc ses recherches ; il était hors de question qu'il se fasse attaqué juste parce qu'il avait approché de trop près le nouveau disciple d'Orochimaru. Il y avait sûrement une autre solution. Comment faisaient donc les maîtres chiens de Konoha ?

Sasuke revint de son entraînement avec le serpent. Il était exténué. En plus, il avait eut le privilège de se battre avec tout le quintet d'Oto. Enfin, tous sauf Jiroubou qui aidait soi-disant Kabuto à prendre des livres un peu trop hauts. Bref, il s'en allait récupérer son canidé pour ensuite filer sous une douche. Il toqua poliment à la porte.

**- Kabuto-san ?**

**- Sasuke-kun, tu viens prendre ta saloperie de bête ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Elle doit être en train de suivre Jiroubou dans le rayon canin.**

**- Ok, merci.**

Il se dirigea donc vers le rayon qui émettait le plus de bruit. Contournant la rangée, il découvrit un Jiroubou aux prises avec un bébé renard qui ne voulait pas lâcher un bouquin.

**- Ryooshi !**

Immédiatement, l'interpellé qui avait redressé les oreilles, lâcha le sujet de la discorde pour aller se frotter dans les jambes de son maître bien-aimé. Ne s'y attendant pas, l'imposant personnage s'effondra sur l'étagère derrière lui et fit se renverser une bonne dizaine de livres.

**- Ryooshi, tu vois ce que tu as fais ? Dit le brun tout en ramassant son petit chenapan. T'as intérêt à ce que ce ne sois pas moi qui range !**

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Sasuke-kun ? Demanda Orochimaru, venu voir l'avancée des recherches.**

**- Juste que Ryooshi et Jiroubou se battaient pour un ouvrage et qu'en le lâchant, Jiroubou est tombé sur une étagère…d'où le bordel.**

**- …j'aime de plus en plus ce petit bout de malice.**

**- Moi aussi je l'adore.**

**- Qui va ranger ça ?**

**- Moi, je suis fatigué, pas envie.**

**- Moi non plus…Kabuto, emmène des prisonniers nettoyer ce bazar !**

**- Bien, Orochimaru-sama !**

**- On se voit au repas de ce soir, Sasuke-kun.**

**- Hum.**

Sur ce, ils laissèrent le capharnaüm derrière eux et s'en allèrent.

Ryooshi regardait avec intrigue les bulles de savon qui s'élevaient dans l'air.

**- Tu veux entrer Ryooshi ? Après toutes ses journées passées dans la forêt, ça te fera une bonne douche, tu ne trouves pas ? Allez, viens là !**

Le brun souleva donc le renard à bout de bras. Mais à peine les pattes de se dernier eurent effleuré l'eau qu'il s'agita. Boire de l'eau, ok. Mais se mouiller : qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

**- Arrête de bouger ! Elle est chaude l'eau pourtant !**

Mais le renardeau ne parlait pas humain et continuait d'essayer d'éviter la flotte. Finalement, le brun se redressa un peu et mit le renardeau sur son torse.

**- C'est mieux quand tu as pied, c'est ça ?**

Effectivement, c'était beaucoup mieux que le vide. L'eau était bouillante à point et il pouvait même s'allonger sans se noyer. Et le mieux était qu'il pouvait maintenant jouer avec la mousse ! Que demander de plus ? De son côté, le rivage artificiel se plaisait bien aussi. La fourrure même mouillée était si douce qu'il aurait bien aimé se frotter avec. Lorsque toute la mousse fut dissoute, il entreprit de vraiment se laver et sortit.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'aucun d'eux ne prendraient froid, ils allèrent manger en compagnie de toute la bande dans la grande salle de repas. Cette fois, le dîner était beaucoup moins potable que celui qu'il avait eut à son arrivée. D'autant plus que le renard à ses pieds commençait à glapir. Sasuke, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui donner une telle merde, décida de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il put.

**- T'es vraiment méchant avec lui !**

**- …**

**- Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas un bout de pain ?**

**- …**

Le pain en question était rassis. Il allait se péter les dents à essayer de le mâcher. Et qui dit que les renards ont les intestins conçus pour digérer le trop plein de féculents, hein ?! Sasuke ignora donc cette remarque plus que suicidaire.

**- Il a faim le pauvre petit.**

**- …**

**- Viens là Ryooshi, même si tu m'as joué un sale tour tout à l'heure, je vais quand même te donner un gâteau.**

Le renard alla jeter un coup d'œil. Il renifla tout d'abord avant de prendre sa décision. Sans crier garde, il mordit la grosse main hyper sensible.

**- PUTAIN ! Il m'a mordu le fils de pute !**

**- Dois-je le prendre pour une insulte personnelle à mon égard, Jiroubou ?**

**- Hein ? Mais c'était pas pour toi !**

**- Je me considère comme son seul parent, tu viens donc de me traiter de pute.**

**- Ne le prend pas pour toi Sasuke-kun ! C'était juste un réflexe, rien de personnel…**

Se sentant légèrement coupable tout de même, Jiroubou se calla de nouveau sur sa chaise et se morfondit corps et âme dans se qui ressemblait à de la soupe. Quelques gorgées plus tard, Orochimaru décida enfin à prendre la parole.

**- Qu'as-tu trouvé sur le dressage Kabuto-kun ?**

**- Rien.**

Il n'allait quand même pas lui révéler qu'il fallait prendre le risque de se faire continuellement agressé !

**- Tu as cherché partout ?**

**- Non, en une journée, c'est impossible.**

**- Alors continue dans ce cas. Cet animal a du tempérament et il serait dommage de le perdre par ignorance.**

**- Mais nous avons Sasuke comme il était prévu au début. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'ennuierait d'un renard, jeta négligemment Tayuya entre deux bouchées.**

**- Tout ça parce qu'il t'a mordu. S'il ne t'aime pas, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, Tayuya !**

**- Foutez-moi la paix.**

Pour éviter d'autres bagarres et joutes verbales, le reste du repas se passa dans un silence uniquement troublé par les couinements du renardeau affamé. Mais son maître ne put rien faire pour lui et il dut aller se coucher le ventre vide. Sasuke lui-même n'avait rien de bien consistant sur l'estomac…

Le lendemain matin de très très bonne heure, lorsque le soleil ne pointait à peine le bout de ses rayons, ils étaient déjà en train de flairer une piste. Cette fois-ci, Ryooshi déterra une tanière de belettes et s'en donna à cœur joie. Les deux parents y passèrent et seuls restaient les enfants. Finalement, l'Uchiha décida de les tuer également et de les conserver pour plus tard. Vu comment on les nourrissait, il se pourrait même que ce soit lui qui les mange en premier.

Après leur retour, Sasuke emmena Ryooshi avec lui en entraînement. Hier en le laissant à la bibliothèque, il avait semé assez de zizanie pour être autorisé à rester sur le terrain d'entraînement. On le posa donc dans un petit coin.

**- Bien, commençons ta mise à jour Sasuke-kun.**

**- Allons-y.**

Le combat commença en bonne et due forme avec du taïjutsu de haut niveau. Les petits yeux bleus du renard suivaient avec curiosité les mouvements rapides des deux hommes, ayant du mal à comprendre le sens de tout ceci. Ce n'est que lorsque son protecteur attitré fut projeté par terre qu'il réagit. C'était amplement suffisant pour considérer le reptile comme un ennemi. Ni une, ni deux, il se jeta sur le mollet gracieusement offert à ses crocs juvéniles. Le serpent sentit sa peau se faire transpercer par deux, non quatre, petites choses pointues.

**- C'était quoi ça ?**

Sur le coup, le cœur de Sasuke fit un bond dans sa poitrine, craignant pour la survie de la boule de poils dorée qui était encore accrochée à la jambe de son entraîneur. Orochimaru avait beau apprécier la petite créature, il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsque c'était lui qui était mordu. Le corbeau retint son souffle lorsque le serpent se pencha sur la droite pour regarder ce qui lui lancinait le mollet et fut plus que surpris de croiser le regard plus qu'en colère du renardeau qui ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher.

**- Sasuke, veux-tu bien faire en sorte que ton animal me lâche ?**

Le brun siffla donc Ryooshi qui le rejoignit après avoir hésité à démordre de la chair si tendre. Intérieurement Sasuke ne cessait de se répéter « A cause de lui je vais avoir plein d'ennuis. Je sens que je vais avoir droit à un bon sermon qui va m'emmerder à mort… ». Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'apitoyer un peu plus sur son sort que la victime, c'est-à-dire le maître des serpents antipathique, s'était munie d'un bâton et prenait un malin plaisir à énerver la petite gueule pointue qui l'avait attaquée.

**- Ah ah ! Tu fais moins le fier quand c'est toi qui es en difficulté, hein ?**

(petite goutte) Sasuke était interloqué par l'attitude complètement puérile d'un des sannins légendaires et qui plus est, le pire… D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il oserait les interrompre ? Pff, quelle question, c'est un Uchiha, il n'en avait carrément rien à foutre du peuple !

**- Dites…et mon entraînement ?**

**- Commence par essayer de faire une boule de feu géante et pendant ce temps, moi je vais continuer à ennuyer…comment tu l'as appelé déjà ?**

**- Ryooshi.**

**- Oui voilà c'est ça…je vais continuer à emmerder Ryooshi.**

Un peu prit de court, le descendant Uchiha n'eut pas d'autre choix que de faire fructifier sa déjà grosse boule de feu étant donné que son maître ne se lassait plus d'agacer celui qui lui avait troué la jambe.

L'heure du dîner venue, ils étaient tous les 3 dans un état plutôt présentable pour ce qui était censé être un entraînement intensif. Tous excepté Ryooshi qui lui s'était roulé dans la poussière par la faute d'un certain nukenin.

**- Bien mangeons !**

**- Ma journée a été fructueuse Orochimaru-sama. J'ai déniché une technique de dressage, se vanta Kabuto à peine assis.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Le faire attaquer des cibles mouvantes. Faire en sorte qu'il reconnaisse ses amis de ses ennemis.**

**- Pourquoi ? Il n'a besoin que de me reconnaître, étant son maître.**

**- Moi, je n'ai pas envie de me faire mordre à chaque fois que je te passe à côté !**

**- C'est de ça que tu as peur Kabuto ? Minauda le grand chef qui s'amusait fort bien.**

**- Mais pas du tout Orochimaru-sama. Je voulais juste proposer une technique sûre, simple et qui…**

**- Qui permettrait d'en garder le contrôle. Vous êtes bien froussard Kabuto-san, le coupa Sasuke qui avait bien saisi ses intentions.**

**- Sasuke-kun, Kabuto-kun ! Ca suffit. Sasuke-kun est le maître de Ryooshi, c'est lui qui décidera. Cependant je ne veux aucun accident avec un quelconque habitant d'Oto no kuni. Est-ce clair ?**

**- Très clair, dirent-ils en cœur.**

Le grand chef ayant tranché le problème de façon définitive, ils purent après le repas aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Sasuke entra dans l'eau revigorante de son bain, posant le renard sur son torse pour ne pas qu'il s'effraye.

**- Tu sais Ryooshi, les renards ça à l'air d'en effrayer plus d'un. Alors je vais t'entraîner en même temps que moi et on va devenir forts tous les deux. Ensuite on va se barrer d'ici et toi et moi on ira semer la terreur et tuer mon frère, déclara le corbeau, une lueur malsaine au fond des yeux.**

La tête encore pleine de ses beaux et macabres projets, le brun les allongea sur le lit moite. Ils restèrent là un moment, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sasuke passa lascivement sa main sur le flanc gauche de son animal, ce dernier fermant les yeux à demi sous la douce caresse. Puis il remonta sa main vers l'arrière des oreilles et Ryooshi ferma complètement ses pupilles, se mettant à ronronner en une douce mélodie (oui, je sais les renards ça ronronne pas. Mais c'est plus joli que s'il faisait rien).

**- Tu aimes Ryooshi ?**

Plusieurs sons appréciateurs lui répondirent. Ils se rapprochèrent, du moins Sasuke amena contre lui le petit corps à sang chaud et éteignit la lumière. D'un geste mécanique et ce jusqu'à l'endormissement, il continua à lui gratouiller délicatement ses oreilles pointues….

------------------------------------------------------------------

Je coupe là mais je reprends juste après ! Sauf que je sais plus quoi mettre dans le septième chapitre. J'ai déjà fait une hypothèse mais si vous avez des idées, je suis prenante, sinon ça viendra comme je l'ai imaginé.

**Kiss, reviews ?**


End file.
